Music brings love
by NATSUMIKANFAN
Summary: Mikan Sakura is a rapper/singer/dancer from America who goes to a famous dance/singing school in Tokyo. There she will find new friends, and maybe a lover...


Hi Minna-san! I'm NatsuMikanFan and **I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE OR THE SONGS!**

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Hi Minna! Are you guys ready for the story to begin?<strong>

**Mikan: Yea! I want to see what happens.**

**Natsume: Shut up your too loud polka.**

**Mikan: NATSUME YOU PERVERT!**

**Me: *sweat drops* OK...Here's the story so plz enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Its a beautiful night and our favorite brunette is having one of her enjoyable concerts.<p>

"Is everybody having fun?" Our brunette named Mikan, asks through her mic and she got a LOUD cheer from the crowd as a yes which made her give a bright smile.

"OK...So here is my last song and this concert will be over" Mikan sadly said and her fans groaned

"But, I am going to sing one more song to end the concert with. It's a new song I made, It's called _who says_, It for all the girls who say they are not beautiful. I say beauty comes from the inside so if you think you are not beautiful please listen to my songs message" Mikan said and smiled. The music started to play and Mikan started to sing.

_Who says (Selena Gomez)_

I wouldn't wanna be anybody else  
>hey<p>

_[Verse 1]_  
>You made me insecure,<br>Told me I wasn't good enough.  
>But who are you to judge<br>When you're a diamond in the rough?  
>I'm sure you got some things<br>You'd like to change about yourself.  
>But when it comes to me<br>I wouldn't want to be anybody else.

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
>Na na na na na na na na na na na na na<p>

I'm no beauty queen  
>I'm just beautiful me<p>

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
>Na na na na na na na na na na na na na<p>

You've got every right  
>To a beautiful life<br>C'mon

_[Chorus:]_  
>Who says, who says you're not perfect?<br>Who says you're not worth it?  
>Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?<br>Trust me, that's the price of beauty  
>Who says you're not pretty?<br>Who says you're not beautiful?  
>Who says?<p>

_[Verse 2:]_  
>It's such a funny thing<br>How nothing's funny when it's you  
>You tell 'em what you mean<br>But they keep whiting out the truth  
>It's like a work of art<br>That never gets to see the light  
>Keep you beneath the stars<br>Won't let you touch the sky

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
>Na na na na na na na na na na na na na<p>

I'm no beauty queen  
>I'm just beautiful me<p>

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
>Na na na na na na na na na na na na na<p>

You've got every right  
>To a beautiful life<br>C'mon

_[Chorus:]_  
>Who says, who says you're not perfect?<br>Who says you're not worth it?  
>Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?<br>Trust me, that's the price of beauty  
>Who says you're not pretty?<br>Who says you're not beautiful?  
>Who says?<p>

_[Bridge:]_  
>Who says you're not star potential?<br>Who says you're not presidential?  
>Who says you can't be in movies?<br>Listen to me, listen to me  
>Who says you don't pass the test?<br>Who says you can't be the best?  
>Who said, who said?<br>Won't you tell me who said that?  
>Yeah, who said?<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>Who says, who says you're not perfect? (Yeah)<br>Who says you're not worth it? (Yeah yeah)  
>Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'? (Ooooh)<br>Trust me, that's the price of beauty (Hey yeah, beauty)  
>Who says you're not pretty? (Who said?)<br>Who says you're not beautiful? (I'm just beautiful me)  
>Who says?<p>

Who says, Who says, you're not perfect?  
>Who says you're not worth it?<br>Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?

_[Chorus:]_  
>Who says, who says you're not perfect?<br>Who says you're not worth it?  
>Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?<br>Trust me, that's the price of beauty  
>Who says you're not pretty?<br>Who says you're not beautiful?  
>Who says?<p>

Who says you're not perfect?  
>Who says you're not worth it?<br>Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?  
>Trust me, (yeah) that's the price of beauty<br>Who says you're not pretty? (Who says you're not beautiful?  
>Who says?<p>

When the song ended the crowed went WILD almost worse than animals.

"I take that you guys like the song?" Mikan said and the Crowed cheered even louder than before. Mikan smiled and yelled "GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY!" and with that Mikan went back stage.

**MIKAN POV**

Hi! I'm Mikan yukihara a famous idol and dancer!I'm the youngest female number 1. Idol AND dancer! I'm 15 yrs old and have brunette brown hair with a stunning pair of hazel-brown eyes but I hide then with a black wig and black-eyed contacts because I want to live a normal life outside with my true self. I love my life the way it is but my parents said I have to start going to public school instead of home school, I don't know why though. I mean I already know everything from pre-K to college. But since i'm not a bad kid I just listened to them and accepted.

I grabbed my black red guitar and went in the limo at the back on the stadium I performed in. I took of my wig and contacts in the limo cuz I was goung to the school right now! I can't wait to see how my classmates are like!

"Ms. Yukihara we have arrived at Alice Academy" I heard my driver say. I got out of the limo and looked at the big gold gates in-front of the school grounds. The school was surrounded with beautiful flowers and a angelic fountain that added to the Academy's beauty. The gates opened and I saw a man with shoulder-length blond hair and bright purple eyes. He was wearing a pink tutu with skinny jeans and a white shirt.

_'Is he gay?' _This waws the first thing I thought of when I saw him. He walked up to me with a smile on his face.

"Hello Ms. Yukihara-san, I am going to be your homeroom teacher, I'm Narumi-sensei~" He said in a sing-a-song voice. I sweat dropped and nodded.

"Please, I'm trying to keep a low profile on my secret so please my name here will be Mikan sakura" I told him in a polite way and he smiled and nodded.

"We are going to go to the principals office so you see him" Narumi-sensei said and lead me to the principal office. We went inside and was greeted by...

"UNCLE KAZU!" I yelled and hugged him and he hugged back.

"Yes Mikan, i'm your principal isn't that great? Oh and I know you wan't your name to be Mikan sakura so I'll call you that" Uncle Kazu said with a smile on his face. I nodded and let go of him.

"Mikan-chan, Let's go to your dorm shall we?" Narumi-sensei asked and I smiled and nodded and he lead the way to my dorm room. I went in and...WOW! I had a king sized bed, a desk with a laptop and everything, a big bathroom, a walk in closet, a huge kitchen, and a perfect balcony with a fantastic view of bloomed pink pedaled Sakura trees. My dorm was like a mini house inside a school! It was perfect.

"I love it!" I yes with sparkling eyes and Narumi-sensei chukled.

"OK...class is starting so let's go meet your new classmates!" Narumi-sensei said in a cheerful start. I nodded happily and we walked to my new class. Next thing I knew I was standing in-front of a door that said '2-B'

"Went I tell you to came in please do, OK?" Narumi-sensei said and Mikan nodded and He went into the classroom.


End file.
